battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Republic of the Pacific
We are the Imperial Rebel Front, after breaking off of the AIF, we strive to build a great and powerful empire from what use to be a great country. Recent Attacks -Not in order- #AIF -Success- #USNF -Chicago damaged, US port damaged- #AF -100 ships destroyed- #AFOH -destryoed half of Hybridland City- #UAC -Failed- #INS -Captured over 200 Trillion dollars worth of warpdrives, sold on balck market and given to certain sellers- #UMG -Utter destruction, weakened them- #INS -Colassal defeat, despite having destroyed a city- "Hit List" Navies that we want to destroy/cripple #AF #USNF #AIF #AFOH #UMG #List growing Political Relations Atarashimono Navy-Alliance Regia Marina-Alliance Goals #To bring order to the pacific #Bring the AIF to its former glory #Build a great empire under the AIF flag Members General *'Edward Jackknife: '''The second in command of General Dagger, who had recently left after Operation Blackout. (Played by USS Enterprise CVN-65) '''Majors' *'Marcus Ackerman:' Former member of the Armada of Freedom, left to help exand the AIF. (Played by Harmonmj13) *'Jerry Kenner:' (Played by Qapta1n) *'Armand Arolson': '(Played by Sit kitty citty) *'Demetri Volotov: (Played by CaptMCDerpington) *'Bradford Thomas:' (Played by Captain rudder guy Kevin1) Enrollment #Name #Ships you are bringing #Ships you are contributing #Will you devote your life to bring glory to the pacific? Weapons & Vehicles m1919a4F.jpg|The .30 caliber machine gun. Nicknamed "confetti makers" by the rebel troops and their enemies due to their shear fire rate, horrible innacuracy at long range, and their ability to literally shred their enemies into "confetti" M1911_pistol.jpg|The Colt M1911, the standard pistol for the IRF Leopard2A6M_Canada_03.jpg|After stealing 45 Leopard 2 tanks from the AIF during the rebellion, they reverersed engineered three and were able to make their own versions military-jeep-wrangler-j8-8.jpg|The Jeep Wrangler is the primary vehicle of the IRF. Fleet Irebel spaceship.jpg|The Revolution-class is the backbone of the IRF space force, with 68 MCMs, a lot of 2040s, and decent speed, it is a force to be reckoned with. Rebelfightetr.jpg|After stealing the blueprints to the GA-TL1 Lobgsword, the IRF produced them in massive numbers to counter their enemies Rebelautumn.jpg|The Uprising-class is a simple and easy to make ship with a task of attacking convoys and escorting larger ships. REBELLION.jpg|The Rebellion-class destroyer is the most common destroyer in the IRF fleet ImageAAF.jpg|The X-230 is a large super warship class, long time to produce, but deadly against surface fleets. Imagegarwhe.jpg|The Exterminator-class is used for heavy bombardment, and close up ship-to-ship combat Imagejkvggd.jpg|The Insurrection-class battlecruiser is a twin-hull design, giving it a much faster speed AAimage.jpg|The Hailstorm-class Air Defense Platform is armed with many AA railguns to defend IRF capital ships from air attacks Eabdimage.jpg|The Insabordination-class destroyer carries over 100 VLS missiles, and can be produced easily BringerofDoom.jpg|The Bringer of Doom-class assault platform is a massive super warship made to basically smash through enemy defenses. Virtually immune to torpedo attacks, and anything lighter then a 2040 shell. It also carries a fighter wing to protect itself from enemies, has ASW for anti sub protection, anti air railguns, two doomsdays, a bunch of 2040s, 530,000GJ, and many 46 and 530cm guns, as well as precision weapons. Jovial serpent.jpeg|A stolen cruiser design from AIF, known in the IRF as the Jovial Serpent class. The AIF refers to the original class as the Reliant class. It is an excellent raider, with its smaller caliber guns well suited to crippling ships without damaging the more valuable cargo. Defiance-class.jpg|The Defiance-class heavy assault platform is used in heavy assaults on enemy bases. Carries a fighter escort and AA X-250.jpg|The X-250 has 700k toughness and many 2040cm guns, used in full on assaults X-240.jpg|The X-240 carries over 1900 missiles and any 2040cm guns, allowing it to do full on assaults on enemy fleets Retaliation.jpg|The Retaliation-class heavy assault platform carries hundreds of aircraft used to assault enemy fleets Kamikaze drone.jpg|The Type-15 Kamikaze Drone carries multiple explosives, and can go at super sonic speeds. They are deployed in swarms and can cause a lot of damage to enemy ships. Darkened Skies.jpg|The Darkened Skies-class Super Heavy Battleship is a massive super ship built using a lot of the IRF's remaining resources, making it their most powerful. With 100 2040mm turrets and three doomsdays, and 3.2 Million toughness (100K is the base), it is a tough foe to fight Marauder cruiser.jpeg|The Marauder class cruiser. A cheap CGN based on stolen designs for an IKN battleship. Basically a missile platform for SSN-12s. Deathstroke class CVN.png|The Deathstroke-class aircraft carriers are heavily modified Ford-class carriers stolen from the United States. 2 active, 3 planned. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Non-Government Organizations